


They're Finally Getting Married!

by GingerAnn



Series: Worst Kept Secret of Konoha [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't copy to another website, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Humor, It's a wedding, M/M, Post-Series, Slight Canon Divergence, Slightly Altered Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka are called to the Hokage's office. She doesn't say what they expected.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Worst Kept Secret of Konoha [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1049786
Comments: 8
Kudos: 258





	They're Finally Getting Married!

Tsunade didn’t look up from the paperwork she was reading when Kakashi and Iruka entered her office. Shizune was standing beside Tsunade's desk. Yamato was standing in the corner acting as a guard for the moment.

“You summoned us, Lady Hokage?” Iruka asked.

“Yes, I need you two to get married,” she said shuffling some papers around on the desk.

“You take all the romance out of things,” Kakashi said.

Tsunade finally looked up at them. Kakashi looked as bored as he usually did. Tsunade figured she missed the five seconds of shocked face he had. Oh well, Iruka was more than making up for that with his jaw dropped and eyes were comically wide.

“I am planning on retiring, and Kakashi, you will become Hokage. The council will be trying to force you into a marriage where you can make babies and carry on the Hatake bloodline,” she said. “Would you prefer that or to marry the man you have been in a relationship with for over a decade?”

“It hasn’t been that long, has it?” Kakashi asked looking at Iruka.

“Yes, it has,” Iruka replied rolling his eyes.

“Seems like just yesterday we were kissing in bathrooms,” Kakashi said, his eyes closing with amusement.

“It was yesterday,” Yamato muttered from his corner.

Tsunade fought to keep the smile off her face. 

Iruka blushed slightly and scratched at the scar across his nose.

“I suppose being married wouldn’t be that big of a deal,” he said with a shrug.

“But...” Kakashi said.

“Before you protest, we can do a small ceremony right here. And no one else has to know until you’re sworn in as Hokage,” Tsunade said. “Or we can announce your engagement and plan a big blow out. Whichever you two decide.”

Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other before turning back to Tsunade.

“Small ceremony,” they both said.

“I would like Naruto to be here,” Iruka added. “And Anko.”

“And Guy,” Kakashi added. He looked thoughtful for a moment. “And Sai, Sakura and Sasuke.”

Tsunade nodded.

“Whenever you two decide to do it, just let me know,” she said.

“Now is good,” Kakashi said.

“Really?” She asked.

“Good as time as any,” Kakashi said with a shrug.

“Shizune, Yamato, go fetch the guests and we’ll proceed,” Tsunade said with a smile.

It didn’t take Shizune and Yamato to return with Anko, Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, who was pushing Guy in his wheelchair.

Tsunade had pardoned Sasuke for his crimes prior to and during the war two days ago. Mostly because of Naruto and Kakashi speaking on his behalf. And he did help them all in the end. The young man said he was planning on leaving the village within the week. Which was why Tsunade decided to bring up the marriage to Iruka and Kakashi now. She knew Kakashi had a soft spot for his former student. That he partially blamed himself for Sasuke leaving the village all those years ago. And with knowing that, she assumed Kakashi would give in and want the younger man to be present for this. 

“What’s going on, Granny Tsunade?” Naruto asked. “Iruka-Sensei? What are you doing here?”

“And Kakashi-Sensei?” Sakura asked.

“They’re getting married,” Tsunade answered rolling a scroll out onto her desk.

“What?!” Sakura demanded.

“Oh! My eternal rival has finally decided to settle down with his most precious person!” Guy said tears streaming down his face.

“Congratulations!” Naruto said grabbing both of his former teachers into a hug.

“You’re finally making an honest man out of Kakashi!” Anko said. 

“Okay, let’s get started,” Tsunade said standing up. “Iruka, Kakashi, you each need to sign this.”

The two men signed the form happily.

“Anko, Guy, I need to sign as witnesses,” Tsunade said.

The two of them signed and then moved back to where they were. Tsunade signed the paper last. 

“Okay, Iruka, do you swear to not kill Kakashi when he annoys you, to deal with him so the rest of us don’t have to, to love and care for him until the end of time?” Tsunade asked.

“I swear,” Iruka said with a laugh.

“Kakashi, do you swear to not be a complete brat to Iruka, to treat him like the saint he is for not killing any of you idiots over the years, to love and care for him until the end of time?” Tsunade asked.

“I swear,” Kakashi said.

“With the power I hold as Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaf, I pronounce you husband and husband,” Tsunade said. “You may now kiss the groom.”

Iruka froze and his eyes widened. Kakashi turned the two of them so his back was to Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Iruka smiled and pulled Kakashi’s mask down and they kissed. When Kakashi turned back around his mask was firmly in place again.

“We still didn’t get to see his face!” Naruto yelled. 

“Why is that so important to you?” Sai asked.

“It just is!” Naruto yelled.

“I’ve never even got to see his face, and I’ve healed him so many times,” Sakura whined.

Sasuke let out a small laugh.

“You two just can’t give it up,” he said.

“Like you’re not still curious,” Naruto said.

“Go figure out what Kakashi looks like somewhere else, I do have other work to do,” Tsunade said.

“And we apparently have a honeymoon to go on,” Kakashi said.

“You both have a week’s vacation. Enjoy yourselves!” Tsunade said.

“Thank you for inviting me to your wedding,” Sai said bowing to Kakashi and Iruka.

“You’re welcome, Sai,” Iruka said.

“We expect presents,” Kakashi said.

“Ignore him,” Iruka said.

Tsunade watched as the group left her office. Naruto declared they were treating Kakashi and Iruka to ramen. She smiled when she noticed Iruka and Kakashi’s hands were linked together. Sasuke was even giving his former teachers a small smile. 

“Yamato, you’re dismissed for the day. Don’t let Kakashi trick you into paying for the food,” Tsunade said.

Yamato bowed and disappeared from the room. 

“Well, that is one crisis averted,” Shizune said.

“Yes,” Tsunade said.

“Have you decided when to tell Kakashi that the council has decided he should have a child?”

“Yes. It’s all part of my plan. They’ll leave him alone for a while once I tell them that he’s married. Then I will deal with them wanting a Hatake heir."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr: gingerann.tumblr.com


End file.
